A Marvelous Birthday For Daphne Blake
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: All Daphne wants is to spend her birthday with the people she loves, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Something Nice For Daphne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo, Scooby Doo is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

 **Something Nice For Daphne**

 **One sunny autumn morning at Coolsville High School, Fred Jones and Norville Rogers were coming out of the boys' gym locker room with their duffel bags in hand.**

 **"Like uh-oh, Fred," Shaggy, as his friends called him said. "it looks like we will be late for lunch with Daphne & Velma!"**

 **"Don't worry, Shaggy," Fred said. "I know a shortcut to the cafeteria."**

 **In the cafeteria, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley were talking about Daphne's upcoming birthday party.**

 **"So, Daphne," Velma asked. "what would you like for your birthday on Saturday?"**

 **"Saggy's agreed to make me my favorite food for dinner, prime rib with steamed broccoli, Scooby's agreed to me as much love as I'm going to give him, and I'm hoping to know what it is that you & Fred got me for my birthday."**

 **"So sorry, Daphne," Fred said, he & Shaggy having run into the cafeteria with their lunchboxes. "but that is a big no can do."**

 **"Yeah, Daphne," Shaggy said. "they don't want to like spoil your surprises."**

 **"I don't really care about presents," Daphne said. "I just want to spend my birthday with my four best friends."**

 **"Not to mention have some alone time with your man." Shaggy teased Daphne referring to Fred.**


	2. A Sweet Thought

**A Sweet Thought**

 **"Shaggy! That's not very funny!" Daphne scolded.**

 **"Like... sorry, Daphne." Shaggy apologized.**

 **"You are forgiven," Daphne said to Shaggy, hugging him. "like I said, I don't really care if I get any presents for my birthday or not."**

 **"Awww, that's so sweet!" Velma, Freddie, and Shaggy all exclaimed in agreement.**

 **At the Blake mansion that evening, Delilah Blake, one of Daphne's older sisters, a Marine and Dawn, another of Daphne's older sisters, a fashion model were in Daphne's bedroom with her.**

 **"So, all you want is a day with your friends?" Dawn asked Daphne.**

 **"Especially Freddie Jones." Dawn teased.**

 **"Dawn," Delilah scolded sharply. "stop teasing Daphne!"**

 **"So sorry, Daphne." Dawn sighed.**

 **"Like I told Shaggy at lunch at school today, Dawn," Daphne said. "you're forgiven."**

 **Over at the Jones redidence, Fred was wrapping the new camera that he got for Daphne.**


	3. Preparations For Daphne's Party

**Preparations For Daphne's Party**

 **That Saturday morning while Freddie & Daphne were studying at the library, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Velma, George Robert Nedley Blake, Daphne's father, Elizabeth Blake, Daphne's mother, Daisy Blake, another of Daphne's four older sisters, a doctor, Delilah, Dawn, and Dorothy Blake, another of Daphne's four older sisters, a race car driver were setting up for Daphne's party.**

 **"How's the juice, Scooby?" Delilah asked.**

 **"It is delicious, Delilah." Scooby answered.**

 **"Do you think Daphne will like it?" Delilah asked Scooby.**

 **"I think she will love it! It is berry-licious!" Scooby answered Delilah.**

 **Shaggy quickly raced into the backyard.**

 **"Daphne & Freddie are coming!" Shaggy exclaimed.**

 **"Quick! We had better hide!" Velma shouted.**

 **Everyone hid as Freddie & Daphne entered the Blake family's backyard, looking for everyone else.**


	4. Daphne's Birthday Party

**Daphne's Birthday Party**

 **"Come on, Daph," Freddie said. "this way!"**

 **Daphne was confused, "Where are you taking me, Freddie?" she asked.**

 **"Shhh," Freddie whispered to Daphne. "you will very soon see."**

 **Freddie led Daphne into her family's backyard.**

 **"I don't get it," Daphne said. "where is everyone?"**

 **Daphne's family and the rest of her friends jumped out of hiding, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Daphne!"**

 **"Jeepers! This** _ **is**_ **a surprise!" Daphne exclaimed.**

 **Scooby raced up to Daphne and gave her a big hug with his front paws, "Happy birthday, Daphne, I love you."**

 **Daphne hugged Scooby back, "Thanks, Scooby, I love you too." she said.**

 **Daphne's birthday was full of merriment & fun, and best of all, she got to spend her special day with her family & dearest friends.**


End file.
